The dream
by Wolfofdoom
Summary: kagome has a nightmare and Inuyasha comforts her by making a little confession. INUKAG Don't like then don't read. Also don't own Inuyasha


1**The Dream**

**This is my first Inuyasha fic so constructive critisim welcome**

**This is a Inuyasha/Kagome fic. No flames on the pairing a they are made for each other.**

**Now on with the story. **

The battle was fierce Inuyasha had just barely managed to slay Kagura and Sesshomaru. His attention now turned toward Naraku, with Kagome at his side(An Like always that will never change.) they rushed into his temple to confront him and Kikyou and end this struggle once and for all. Naraku and Kikyou were in the center of the room waiting for them when they arrived. Naraku and Inuyasha wasted no time attacking each other. Kikyou just disappeared and Kagome suddenly found her self unable to move. She watched as the traded blows back and fourth neither giving the other an inch. It looked as though the tide of the battle was starting to shift in Inuyasha's favor and Naraku knew it.

"Keh, looks like your days are numbered Naraku."

'Think that all you like you little fool but you will die, even if I have to die in the process.'

"Feh, glad to hear you are willing to die also when you get to hell say hello to Sesshomaru for me."

Inuyasha didn't however notice Kikyou appearing right behind him with an Arrow aimed right at his heart. Kagome tried to scream and warn him but found she couldn't move and her voice was silenced.

/_No, Inuyasha they are trying to trick you please turn around and see her. Please!/_

Kagome could only watch in horror as Kikyou shot an arrow right through Inuyasha's heart to the Tetsaiga(Did I spell that right?) Breaking it in two.

The attack also struck a second cord to follow this. He transformed into his demonic form. He lost control of himself and went into a blind rage bent on killing everything in sight. This of course was what Naraku wanted seeing as Inuyasha was now unable to think clearly. He ran at Naraku claws extended beyond normal length. He had a look in his eyes that proved that the normal Inuyasha was gone. All that remained was a mindless bloodthirsty murder machine.

'Well it looks like the tied is back in my favor Inuyasha.'

Inuyasha didn't even bother trying to comment he just let out a feral growl and blindly charged Naraku. Naraku was already expecting this as is and the second Inuyasha got close enough his body was pierced by one of his Illusionary Death vines.

'Hm. Well Inuyasha it is time to finish this.'

The last thing Kagome saw was Naraku punching a hole through his chest and ripping his heart out and laughing manically as Inuyasha closed his eyes for the last time in his life. Meaning never more would he be there to protect her, or to drag her back from her time. This was it Inuyasha the love of her life was gone forever and she would never be able to confess to him how she feels. Her grief just piled up to the point where she screamed out his name one final time refusing to believe it was really true. Refusing to believe that Inuyasha was just slain by Naraku and Kikyou right before her very eyes.

INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!

"Kagome wake up it's me! I'm right here."

Kagome open her eyes to him right there in front of her safe and unharmed. She was so happy to see the man she loved alive and kicking that she threw herself at him wrapping her arms around him and crying into his chest. Inuyasha on instinct wrapped his arms around her wondering what had gotten her so worked up.

It was horrible Inuyasha, it was HORRIBLE.

She just kept shrieking this while crying into his chest and Inuyasha couldn't help but wish Miroku and Sango were here right now as the comfort are wasn't exactly something that he was really good at. He had to wonder why they had to be off on some Naraku lead he could've took care of in a day easy. It was like some higher force had this planned out.

"_Damn it how am I supposed to handle this? Whoever planned_ _this out was a big idiot. I mean come on what was the dumb shit thinking." _**(HEY, you piece of shit I'm, helping you two finally get together.) Inner offer is seen shaking his fist at Inuyasha.**

"Calm down Kagome it was just a dream. I'm here now and your safe."

Kagome just kept crying and tightened her hold on Inuyasha afraid he would disappear if she didn't keep a firm grasp on him.

"Shhh, It's ok Kagome I'm here and nothing will hurt you now."

Its not me I'm worried about it's you in my nightmare you were killed.

"Don't worry Kagome it was just a nightmare, nothing has happened to me."

I know but I was forced to think about what would happen if you did die. I don't want to know what would happen because I couldn't live without you. I LOVE YOU.

Inuyasha was in shock the girl whom he has been dying to confess his love to just came out and admitted her love for him. This is easily the happiest moment of his life. Reaching deep down to find the courage to do what he was planning he shocked her by claiming her mouth with his. Sadly for Inuyasha they had to break apart do to lack of oxygen.

"Kagome I Love you too! Don't you see I'm always there to protect you. Even with all you put me through I stay with you because I love with all my heart."

Inuyasha then kissed her again and upon recovering from her shock Kagome kissed him back while still crying. Only this time she was crying tears of joy. Inuyasha kept on holding Kagome in his arms until she fell asleep. This time however she had no nightmares about losing him only dreams of their future together.

**END!**

Probably not one of my best.


End file.
